The present invention relates to a cosmetic applicator instrument for dispensing and applying cosmetic preparations directly to the skin.
In my co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 897,599 filed August 18, 1986, I disclosed a pen-like applicator for applying highly solvent fluids such as ink, nail polish, lacquer or perfumes in which the applicator comprises a hollow barrel-like body, having a felt tip and a valve structure causing flow of the fluid from the reservoir onto the felt tip where it passes by capillary action through the tip so as to be easily applied to paper or the body of the user. There are, however, many fluids which are of low viscosity or are dispersions of powder and solvent which do not flow readily, and which cannot be used with the applicator of my prior patent application. For example, certain ladies cosmetics such as eye shadows, rouge, make-up base and the like, are generally too heavy to be dispensed by capillary action. Nevertheless, it would be quite advantageous to have a pen-like dispenser somewhat similar to that disclosed in my co-pending application which is easily manipulated, easily handled, and non spillable. It is therefore, the object of the present invention to provide a fluid applicator instrument for low viscous fluids which is simple and easy to use.
It is specific object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic applicator which provides for the flow of the cosmetic from a reservoir to a valve which valve may selectively be operable by the user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pocket sized applicator which safely contains the cosmetic being applied, and applies the same without spillage in a safe and effective manner.
It has also been found that the normal application nibs or "brushes" conventionally formed of felt or nylon materials are too rigid and not sufficiently soft to bend and conform to the surface of the body during application of low viscosity cosmetics, particularly eye shadows and the like. The present invention therefore, encompasses the object of providing improved brush type applicators specifically for such use.
The foregoing objects, as well as numerous other objects and advantages will be apparent from the following disclosure of the present invention.